


For Christmas Maker, make Boldness mine.

by Madame_Samovar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Hour Challenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Samovar/pseuds/Madame_Samovar
Summary: For a short instant at Christmas time in Skyhold, Cassandra is given Boldness, to achieve what her heart is craving.Next step after "In the cuppa lies the confession"





	

**Author's Note:**

> One hour challenge for this short fic', if mistakes do tell me ;D  
> Enjoy!

Snow was surrounding Skyhold, as well as the scent of mulled-wine, and the glow of several candles lit behind windows.

If few had find peace in this setting, few were more prone to excitement knowing that presents will soon be swapped between relatives, friends and colleagues.  
An occasion to cheer up and gather was more than welcome, all were eager to help.

And in this Christmas morning, Cassandra had been praying for another kind of present.

Not one you may be able to catch with bare hands, not one that may be wrapped or even seen, but one that was needed.

If Christmas holds an ounce of magic in its sacred roots, it had to be granted, for magic is nothing if not a change in the world's order that is required.

Maker knew how much this one was indeed.

So as she had knelt this morning, she had prayed for boldness.  
Boldness in her words, boldness in her steps, boldness in her actions to reach that foreign shore, full of wonders and promises that was the side of Josephine Montilyet.  
Boldness to conquer this Antivan Island, and brand it with the fierceness of her passion, for Josephine won't belong to no one else, no one else breathing that would set his sights on life as long as Cassandra exists.

A ray of light had bathed her shoulders in a Divine glory, and had made her rise from her devotions.  
Pushing the weight of her body on her feet, feeling the millennial stone under her boots, something from the ground had carried its strength along her ankles, and traveling through her legs, to finally reach her heart.

She had stood there for a second, revelling in this sensation of simply being potent.

Now she was running as fast as her legs could carry her, storming into the hall where most of her colleagues helped to finish to decorate trees with magic candles (special treat of Vivien, which wasn't such a tough cookie when bribed with kids' admiration), fill tables with grandiose dishes, and open several casks of Ale (checked personally by Bull " 'just in case it's piss ya know?", proof of an eternal devotion to the Inquisitor.).

«Well Seeker what put fire to your pants?" teased Varric.  
No time for another argument with that hairy dwarf had thought Cassandra, ignoring him in a first time, she walked few steps.  
But then, she turned around, and gave an impressive kick into a nearby chair that hit Varric straight behind his knees, making him to sit with the knock.  
Andraste's breath, she enjoyed finally Christmas, and hell she felt powerful.

Feeling dizzy with this strange (and oh so damn good!) sensation of boldness, she entered the Ambassador's office without knocking.

Josephine jumped in surprise, sat behind her desk she had stayed a bit longer working, trying as usual to work few more minutes.

"Lady Cassandra, what is the matter? Are we under attack?" her voice was filled with concern as she was instinctively rising from her armchair.  
Her hair were slightly unkempt after what seemed as a tedious day, her lips bare of any colour left, leaving only the pure and natural Josie, jewel just out of the very Earth.

For the first time, Cassandra knees didn't become weak, her resolve and desire stronger that what she had experienced before, her senses coming to a certain zenith: she was aware of the room chilly temperature, the humming of her own blood pumping in her veins, the smell of Josephine perfume in the air mixed with the paper and ink hints, and every complex details of the beautiful creature standing in front of her to the very halo that seemed to hug her skin.  
She closed the distance between them silently, Josephine that had been eyeing her as a frightened doe, felt the energy bend in the room as Cassandra walked towards her with this predatory stare, one that usually appeared on her face when blood was to be shed.

"Cassandra?" Josephine whispered, their faces only few inches away, the tone of her voice wasn't showing anxiety anymore, but it was deep, her accent purring the Seeker's name in notes full of lust.

The warrior slid her coarse fingertips on the Antivan's throat, brushing warm and thin skin till the golden ribbon that fastened her formal dress.  
She played in the thick silence with the fabric tips, exhilarated by the sudden want she had to make the young woman feel how badly desired she was right now.  
Drunk with the shallow breath of Josephine on her face she crossed the last line of reserve she had left, slowly pulling the ribbon she spoke in a raw voice.

«I’ve never had a present I wanted so badly to unwrap Lady Montilyet."

Hardly swallowing, the Ambassador was bereft of answer by a so wordy Cassandra, so bold in her desires, almost afraid to interrupt her.

" And I ignore if this treasure was meant to be mine ..." The taller woman added, playing now with the edges of Josephine's loose collar, causing tanned skin to shiver under the excruciating teasing touch.

Josie patience was wearing thin, the proximity becoming intoxicating, her whole body feeling too much alive to be bearable.

Cassandra's gaze connected once more with Josephine's, and in a firm voice she spoke one last time.  
«Yet Maker behold this sight of Heaven for I'm here to claim it."

In a desperate move, she pined Josephine against her desk, while kissing her with all her mighty will.


End file.
